She will be Loved
by carolinebenson
Summary: Carly was institutionalized and is now being released but Jason does not remember her. She jumps on the bus and winds up in Pine Valley and with Zach Slater. What will happen when Jason get’s his memory back and comes after her?
1. Prelude

Prelude

Carly looked out the huge window and watched the white lines on the highway go by. She was thinking of all the reasons this was right for her to do. She needed to be away from Sonny for a while so she didn't get sucked back into his life and in turn back in to that place.

She never wanted to be stuck in that hospital again. Yes, she had to agree the time there did help her, but she hated being cooped up and not able to go where she wanted. Trying to keep Carly was like trying to cage a wild jaguar, but that was all behind her and now, and with each passing white line she was leaving that life further and further behind.

She was freeing herself from Sonny and all the drama that went along with him. She regretted leaving her children, but she would be back soon. She needed to build a life without Sonny so she could be a good mom to her boys. She didn't want to confuse them even more than she already had. She also regretted leaving Jason when he was so sick, but he didn't even remember her so he would not miss her, at least not the way she missed him.

Jason had always been her place of solitude and when she needed him the most. This time when she was spiraling down, falling deep into the abyss he wasn't there to catch her. He had always promised to catch her and even though she knew it wasn't his fault. It still hurt that he could not remember her of all people, but remembered Sam.

The white lines were passing more slowly now. The bus was about to stop again. She would get off and see if there was a bank near by or an ATM machine. She was withdrawing money at every other stop to try and have enough cash on her so she did not have use her credit cards. She was trying not to leave too much of a trail that Spinelli could follow. She made her way off the bus, luckily for her the nearest bank was the one she used. She went in and made a sizeable withdrawal and then placed the cash in her carry on bag. It was pretty much empty at the start of the trip, but was now becoming pretty full. She had found her had bank branches at three stops and made withdrawals at each stop. She had also made ATM withdrawals at the two other stops. A couple of hundred. She was trying to be sure to stay under the ten thousand dollar limit for the day so the bank did not make record of her withdrawals. She would catch the bus in the next couple of days going in another direction. Make withdrawals along the way and then get off some where in between and take a taxi back to where ever the last stop was for the bus she was on now would be. She had to run to catch the bus before it left, but she made it took her seat and continue too look out the window watching each white line take her further and further away from the life she had before.


	2. Chapter 1

Carly made her way off the bus. The bus driver was still calling, "Last stop! Pine Valley. Last Stop! Pine Valley!" As she made her way pass him and to the terminal to pick up her suitcase from underneath the bus. She gathered her things and then stood there looking around for a few minutes unsure of what to do next.

She had made it. Johnny or Sonny hadn't chased the bus down and forced it over and her off. Jason hadn't been sitting miraculously at the bus stop waiting to take convince her to go back, but now what? She knew nothing about Pine Valley.

The only thing she knew about this country town was there was a casino here. She had seen the ad on TV, but who would come all the way out here when they could go to Atlantic City_. Or their own island…._ The little voice inside her head teased her. _Oh yeah no more island for you. _

Carly shook her head to quite the smart ass in her head and then hailed a taxi. The driver got out helped her with her bags and then got back into the driver seat. Carly sat herself in the rear of the cab. "Where to?" The driver asked. "The casino." Carly replied. Hoping there was only one casino in Pine Valley. Luckily for there must have been since the driver started the cab and took off.

Carly made her way to the check in desk. The receptionist greeted her. "Hi welcome to Seasons East"

"Thank you" Carly said. "I would like a room for a week or so."

The receptionist looked puzzled. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No" Carly replied"

The receptionist looked past Carly to a man standing in the corner then looked back at her. "I'm sorry Mrs.…."

Carly though quick on her feet, "Miss Benson" she said.

The receptionist gave a disbelieving look at her ring finger which still had Sonny's diamond and ring on it, but she played along, "I'm sorry Miss Benson, but we are booked for the next few days. I can possibly reserve you a room on Tuesday, but the weekend is our busiest time. She was about to go on, but stopped and was once again looking past

Carly over her shoulder to the gentleman behind her. This time Carly turned and looked also. He was coming this way. He was a large man. Not large as in fat, but large as in damn…

He reached them and gave her a smile and then turned to the receptionist. "Is there a problem Susie?"

"No, Mr. Slater. I was just informing Miss. Benson we have no rooms available till Tuesday." Susie put her hand to her mouth to shield her words from Carly and whispered, "She doesn't have a reservation."

Carly heard Susie, but was still breathing heavy over the accent of Mr. Slater. What was that? "English, Scottish, Irish?" It didn't matter because whatever it was it was sexy as hell. _No No No!!!!! _The little voice yelled in her head. _You did not come here for this. You came here to find yourself, not find yourself another man! _

Mr. Slater turned around to Carly. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Zach Slater owner of this fine establishment." He reached out his hand to her. She reached out hers to meet his. "Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Benson."

"Well here is what we can do for you Mrs. Benson."

"Miss Benson" Carly corrected.

"May I call you Caroline?" Zach asked.

"Please do" Carly replied.

"And you can call me Zach. So any way we can accommodate you in the Presidential suite for now if you don't mind."

"I really can't afford the presidential suite. I just want a regular room."

"I tell you what." Zach said"I'll let you stay in the presidential suite at the regular room rate since it is our short sightedness that we do not have any rooms available."

Carly was not going to pass this deal up. If he thought she was one of those women who would be like, _oh no, I couldn't, _he was about to learn lesson 101 in Carly or Caroline. She never passed on a good deal that was the Spencer in her. "Ok, that will work for me." She replied.

Susie the receptionist began to type the information on the computer. "I just need your driver's license and major credit card." She said.

"I don't have a driver's license. I don't drive and I do not own a major credit card. I can pay in cash." She told Zach not the receptionist.

Zach turned to the receptionist. "Put the room under my name for now."

Susie gave Carly a dirty look and then smiled at Mr. Slater. "Yes Sir anything else?"

"Yes Susie. I saw that. Please make sure Miss Benson gets everything she needs while she is staying here. Get the word out to the staff she is my guest." He looked took the key card from Susie and handed it to Carly. "Is this your bag?"

"Yes" Carly answered.

"Have someone bring this up while I show Miss Benson to her room." He told Susie and then led Carly to the elevator.

"Thank-you for your help I really appreciate it and I can pay you the regular room rate." Carly told Zach in the elevator.

"Never doubted you could." Zach said. "Just didn't like the way Susie was treatin you. So I thought I'd make a grand production of it all to make sure she would know better next time. Never doubted you a minute."

The elevator doors opened and Zach waited for Carly to exit first and then led her down the hall. Your room is right here. He slid the card key and the door opened. It reminded her of the penthouse but more up to date. It was beautiful. She walked in and looked around there were two bedrooms a full kitchen two bathrooms a living room. "Wow!" she said out loud. "and why is no one in here already.

"Because I normally don't let anyone stay up here. It's too close to my own place. I'm across the hall and I normally do not like neighbors, but I figured how much noise can one woman make." He teased and smiled at her.

Her bag arrived as they were talking and he had it placed in the one of the bedrooms. "May I ask you a question?" Zack said.

"Sure" Carly responded

"Why do you say you are not married when you have that big rock and wedding band on your finger?"

"I'm not married. I'm divorced. Just not ready to remove it from my finger just yet." Carly replied as she twisted the rings on said finger and thought _just forgot to take the dang things off._

"Can ask you something else" Zach questioned.

"Shoot." Carly said

"If you don't drive how did you get here?"

"That's easy. I took the bus. You know, Public Transportation." She drawled.

She could tell twenty questions could go on all night and she would have to put a stop to it now. "Well thanks again for helping me. May be we can do coffee in the morning. I would do drinks tonight but I'm really tired after the long bus ride. I think I'm ready to take a shower and go straight to bed.

"I'm sorry. You are probably exhausted and here I am asking you all these questions. Coffee sounds good. Let's say 9:30 am."

Carly laughed, "I'm no early bird. I was thinking around 11ish."

"Sounds good to me." Just knock on my door or have me paged when you are ready." Zach said and walked to the door. "Have a good night Caroline Benson." Then he left.

Carly flung herself down on the couch. Zach Slater was no fool. She would have to be real careful around him.

Zach went in to his room and sat at his desk. He made a phone call. "I need everything you can find on a Caroline Benson. Not sure where she is from she came in on one of the buses tonight. Check them and the stops she must be from one of those towns."


	3. Chapter 2

Carly woke up feeling refreshed. She had been dead to the world and never made it to the plush bed in either of the rooms, instead she had fallen asleep in her clothes on the couch. She sat up and tried to get her bearings and recall all that had happen last night. She was so tired she wasn't sure what had happened or what she had said.

Oh my God, She remembered and then suddenly became very nervous. She had told Zach Slater her real name, _"Caroline Benson, Damn't."_

She had been so damn tired she couldn't think of anything else to say. It's not like she could have just said, _"Hi, I'm Carly Corinthos Alcazar and I'm running away from my ex-husbands. The gangsters."_

Ughhhh…. She yelled into the pillow and flopped back on the couch. It wasn't going to be hard for anyone to connect Caroline Benson with Carly Corinthos. She did use her given name when she married Sonny. One day on the road and she had already blown her cover.

_Who would be looking for her yet?_

_Sonny? Not after one day. He was to busy playing house with Emily. _

_Lorenzo? Maybe, but he doesn't know enough about her past to look for Caroline. _

_Jason. _She closed her eyes at the thought of his name.

_Her Jason. He would normally be close on her heels if not a step ahead of her, but not this time. He wouldn't be coming for her. He didn't remember her._

With that all thought through she probably had a few day before Sonny went to Lorenzo and they started working together. She laughed at the thought of the two of the working together. Normally they couldn't stay in the same room for five seconds before all hell broke loose, but for her they would manage. Then she would have to move on to somewhere else. There was no way she was going to be forced back before she was ready. Maybe she should call. She could buy a bus ticket to wherever and get off at the first stop. Call and check in and then take a cab back. That could buy her some more time. She would do that today. Problem solved. She thought and then got up to shower and change for coffee.

*********************************************************************

Zach was in his robe at his desk on the phone.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I gave you enough to go on."

"I don't want to hear how many buses came in last night. What am I paying you for?"

"Talk to Gary in surveillance and see if you can get a picture. Maybe that will help."

"Yes this is top priority."

"There is something going on with her. She's running. I'm just not sure who from."

"No I'm not sure. It's just a feeling."

"So find out if I'm right. "

He hung up the phone and stood to go in to the bedroom. He almost made it when someone knocked on the door.

"_Lisa" _He thought. "Come in" He called without turning around. Then he continued to speak, "Put the papers on the desk. I'll sign them once I get dressed." When he heard no movement behind him he turned to find Carly starring mouth open. She immediately shut it. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were my assistant. She was bringing me some..."

"Papers to sign." Carly finished. She was intently watching the opening of the robe that exposed his bulging hairy chest and suddenly she had a thought of herself running her fingers through it. _Stop! Stop! Stop! Her inner voice screamed at her as random thoughts ran through her head of the things she could do with him. Her inner voice gave what was equivalent to an inner slap and it snapped her out of it. _"I...I can come back." She told him.

"No, please wait. It will take me two seconds to get dressed. Have a seat." Zach walked away watching his butt all the way into the room. Her inner voice gave her another inner slap this one harder.

*********************************************************************

A few minutes later the two were sitting across from each other at a tall round table fro two located in the café in the casino sipping on their coffee. Carly decided it was time for her to ask twenty questions in order to keep the spot light off of her and boy did she have more than twenty questions to ask.

"So where exactly are you from." I can't seem to place that accent." Carly asked.

"I'm originally from England, but I moved around in Europe a lot after I was eighteen. I kind a picked up a version of all kinds of accents." Zach told her and sipped his coffee.

"So how did you end up in Pine Valley?" Carly asked.

"I was originally on the West coast, but I expanded my casino to the Pine Valley. I liked it here, so I stayed." He replied.

"That simple, huh?" Carly asked

"Can be if you want it to be." He answered. Trying to infer to her situation and let her know he would help if she asked.

"At least it was for you. Some of us have obligations we can't just leave behind so easily, but it's a good dream for a while as long as you know sooner or later you have to wake up and go home." She told him and took a gulp of coffee.

"I don't know. Seems like no one should have to go back to some place if it makes them unhappy. Everyone has a choice." He said and then reached for her hand that was on the table. "Can I show you around town?"

"Not today." Carly told him. "I have plans. Maybe tomorrow.

"Tomorrow it is. Let's say noon. That way you can get all your sleep in." He smiled at her.

His smile and that voice had her saying yes before she knew what she was saying yes too. "Noon sounds good. I'll meet you in the lobby so there will be no more robe incidents." She teased.

"You didn't like my legs?" He asked and stuck one leg straight out from under the table as if to show it off.

Carly laughed, "You're legs are fine. It's just not appropriate.

"If you say so." He teased again.


	4. Chapter 3

"How is he?" Sonny asked Sam.

"Getting worse. Robin says we need to do the surgery soon. She convinced Dr, Drake to come to perform the operation." Sam explained.

"Dr. Noah Drake! Has Robin lost her mind? He's a drunk."

"No, not Noah Drake. His son Patrick Drake. He is the best neurosurgeon in the country. Sam placed her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I know you're worried, but you have to trust me on this. Dr. Drake is Jason's last chance. I'm already gearing up to fight Carly off with a machete, don't make me have to fight you too. I barely have enough energy to fight her. Speaking of Carly where is she? I though she would have been here yesterday when she was released."

"She's probably with Alcazar. She'll be here sometime today. She would never let Jason go through this with out her, and you can put your machete away. I won't fight you on this. If you and Robin think this will save his life then do it, but I pray to God you are both right." He gave her a long hug for support and then left to go find out where the hell Carly was.

*********************************************************************

"What do you mean she's not at the hospital?" Lorenzo yelled into the phone. "Is she with Corinthos? "No excuses. Find out." He slammed down the phone.

He may not know everything about his ex-wife, but there were two things he knew for sure she loved her boys and Jason more than her own life. If she was not with Jason when he was about to have life or death surgery than something really bad must have happened to her.

He was about to place another call to Bobbie when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He called and then opened the door.

"Good help's hard to find, huh?" Sonny said sarcastically.

"I guess so since you made it alive to the door." Lorenzo retorted.

"I came to see Carly." Sonny said.

"She's with you? Isn't she?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, she told me you were picking her up yesterday and she was staying with you."

"And she told me that you were doing the same thing. Looks like Carly had a plan and it did not involve either one of us." Lorenzo smile and thought to himself, _"She must be back to herself if she pulled this off."_

"I'm not sure what you're smiling for? Carly is out there alone."

"Evidently, that is exactly the way she wants it. Carly will come home when she is ready. Not a second before." Lorenzo stated in superior tone.

"She needs to come home now. She can't just be out wandering with out protection. Your enemies and mine will use her as leverage if they got their hands on her."

"Then we find her set up a team to watch her from a distance so she has the illusion of being on her own." Lorenzo simply stated as if Sonny should have thought of it before flying off the handle.

*********************************************************************

The bus pulled into the forth stop west of Pine Valley. Carly had been on the bus for over two hours and she thought this was far enough. She had purchased a ticket to the end of the bus line wherever the heck that was, but she was not going to go that far. Once again she had gotten off at every stop and withdrew money from the nearest ATM or if she was lucky a branch of her bank. On this trip there was only one stop near a bank branch so she was only able to get a few thousand dollars. She found the nearest ATM made a withdrawal and then found a phone booth.

*********************************************************************

Sonny and Lorenzo were reluctantly working together sharing possible whereabouts of Carly. Sonny suggested they started the search in Florida. Lorenzo quickly shot that down. Carly was too smart to make it that easy.

"Maybe we should start off first by looking into how she got to where ever she is? She doesn't drive." He reminded Sonny. "We should start at the institution and find out who picked her up."

Sonny was about to agree when his cell phone rang. "Corinthos" He answered.

"Sonny." A small voice said from the other end.

"Carly, Is that you?" He asked "Where are you?"

Lorenzo sat up in his chair and leaned forward intently listening to the one sided conversation.

"I'm ok." Carly told him. "And no I haven't lost it again. I just need to be away from Port Charles for a while. I've been with a man every since I arrived there, Tony, Jason, you and then Lorenzo. I need to be by myself to rediscover who I am again without a man."

"That's nonsense" Sonny told her. "You can rediscover yourself right here at home. You don't need to run away to do it."

Lorenzo sat back on the couch. It was like he had thought she had left on her own volition.

"With you and Lorenzo breathing down my neck and Jason not even knowing my name unless I remind him. With guards watching my every move and reporting it back to you. Nope, that's still living the life that drove me nuts. No thanks. I'll do this my way. I just didn't want you or the boys to worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't look for me." Carly begged and then hung up the phone.

Sonny starred at his cell phone when the line went dead. Then he looked at Alcazar, "We start at the institution. Now." He picked up his jacket and headed toward the door.


	5. Chapter 4

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Carly returned to the Casino. She was tired and worried. She was sure Sonny was coming after her and she could only hope she had done a good enough job laying the trail away from her. She was going around and around in her head with the fear and worry. Her inner voice intervened and told her she needed a distraction.

She went to her room took a quick shower. She decided to put on a decent black halter dress that stopped just below her knees. Her inner voice was screaming for jeans and a T-shirt, but Carly ignored it. Hey it was ok if they looked. They just couldn't touch. She placed her hair up in a twist that would show of her neck, put on a pair of black pumps that displayed her long legs and then left to go gamble.

She was losing at the roulette wheel for about a half an hour before Zach found her. "You appear to being having some bad luck tonight." He said.

"It will turn around. If not I'm not gambling anything I can't afford to lose." Carly replied. _She was thinking how good it felt to just gamble without the tables being rigged in her favor._

_Another clue. Zach thought. She has money. She isn't broke._

Carly put her chips on black and the wheel spun. Zach asked her how her day was, but she was focused on the wheel. She didn't answer right away not until the wheel stopped and…BLACK. She jump up and gave Zach a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You sir are good luck." She said.

Zack was caught off guard when Carly flung herself at him. He was clueless how to react. He wanted to put his arms around her, but thought that would be to forward. So instead he stood there with his arms out to his side and a surprised look on his face. Then she kissed his cheek and he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and return the gesture ten fold. By time she released him and told him he was good luck he could barely hear her words over the pounding in his chest. "Well I'm glad I could be of assistance." Zach told her.

"You're going to do more than be of assistance." She told him. "I hope you're done working because I need you for about an hour.

"Well I guess if I wasn't I am now." Zach teased.

"Good." Carly said, "you stand right in that spot for a few more rounds and let's see if you are truly good luck."

Zach obeyed and stood behind her for another four rounds, which she won. Each time she won she looked back and winked at him. Then she lost the fifth and sixth time and was about to place a another bet when Zach stepped forward his big body pressing behind her as he reached from behind and placed his hand on hers before it left the chips.

"I think I've run out of luck." He told her.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said

"I tell you what. Why don't ya skip this round and take your good luck charm out to eat." He suggested

"Because my good luck charm doesn't need me to treat him. He owns the building. Carly retorted.

"Fine my treat. Just pick up the chips and call it a night."

"As long as you're footin the bill" Carly said and slid the chips toward her and let them slid off the table into her other hand.

Zach quickly released her hand from his grasp realizing he had left there a few seconds too long.

"Just let me go cash these in." Carly said as she played with the chips in her hand.

Zach gestured to a casino host. "Please cash these in for Miss. Benson and have it credited to her account.

"Oh…I have an account." Carly teased.

"You do now." Zach replied with a smile. He turned back to the casino host. We'll be in the lounge if you need me." The casino host went off to do as told and Zach put one arm around Carly's waist and led her to the lounge area.

They sat at a table in the far corner and Zach ordered for the both of them, which Carly did not like but since he was paying she let it go.

"So where do you disappear to during the day? For someone who has no idea where you are you sure do disappear for long periods of time." Zach questioned.

"I had some business to take care of." Carly answered being as vague as possible.

"I didn't realize you were watching me that closely."

"Not watching, Just being observant." Zach said as he took a sip of his beer. "It just seemed strange that you say you never been here before, but you disappear all day." He shrugged. "No worries, if you don't want to tell me that's fine with me."

"Good." Carly said, "cause I don't feel like sharing.

"Fine with me." Zach said just as the entrees arrived. "Besides I would rather talk about what your plans are for tomorrow and if I can be included in them."

"I have no plans." Carly said with a smile on her face. Her little voice telling her not to fall for this sappy crap.

"Good. Then I'll take you on a tour of Pine Valley. We'll have lunch at the country club and maybe meet some famous people." He teased

Famous people. If he only knew who she really was, he would know meeting famous people didn't excite her. It only meant one more person who might recognize her, but she would play along. "Famous. Like who?" She asked with a star struck expression on her face.

"Erica Kane for one. Then there are the Chandler's."

Drums set off in Carly's head. Chandler's such as Sky Chandler Quaterrmaine. She had no idea where Sky had gone off too. She could be in Pine Valley. "Erica Kane, everyone knows who she is but Chandler?" She asked pretending to be curious.

"Adam Chandler lead pain in the ass and then you his protégée, his son JR. They run Chandler enterprises.

"Only the one son?" She asked trying not to dig to hard.

"He has other kids but there not around. He chased them away awhile ago." He laughed. "JR is the only one who can half way stand him. He's only in it for the money." Carly exhaled a visible sigh of relief at discovering she was still safe. A sigh that did not go unnoticed by Zach.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Zach was wondering what or who was after this woman. There was no doubt in his mind she was running. The question was who from and what would happen when they catch her. He could tell she wasn't very afraid, just cautious. Maybe she was hiding from her husband or her lover, but for some reason the knot in his gut told him it was something more dangerous. She was too cautious. Like she knew all to well how to play this game. Like she had lived a dangerous life and knew how to keep things to herself and was very careful who she trusted if she trusted anyone. Yet he still knew he could not step aside and leave her to her own devices. He would protect her for the simple fact she needed it and there was also the strong physical attraction he had toward her.

Carly ate and contemplated how much she could trust this man in front of her. He was sharp. He had caught on to her slips very fast. He also was not buying her story. She could tell by the questions he asked. He seemed a little to slick from the start. She was starting to wonder if Sonny or Lorenzo were paying him to keep an eye on her. No couldn't be that. She told herself. Sonny was too upset when she had called. If he knew where she was and had someone watching he would have been calmer. Things were getting to uncomfortable here. She would have to move on soon. Zach was a monkey wrench in her plans. He seemed dangerous in a dark, quite sort of way that almost reminded her of Jason, but Zach knew how to get to her. His touch on her hand. His hand on her waist had all sent fire dancing along her skin. Yes... this was not good. She would have to move on.


	6. Chapter 5

Carly woke up the next morning with every intention of leaving. She had made the decision the night before. Zach Slater was a very nice and handsome man. He was also pretty sharp and she was certain that if she remained in Pine Valley for much longer he would discover who she really was and what she was running from. Carly could not take that risk so she began to pack.

She was shoving her clothes into her bag when a knock came at the door. She was expecting someone from the front desk. She had called down when she first woke and requested schedules for the bus and the train as well as the number for the nearest airport. She stopped in mid shove and went to open the door. To her surprise and dread it was not someone from the front desk. Zach stood in front of her with a scowl on his face holding the schedules in both hands. "Going somewhere?" He asked with a low growl behind the accented words.

Carly was caught completely off guard and stumbled to find a reply, "I…I... I'll be leaving soon.

"Funny you didn't mention it last night when we were making plans for today."

"I didn't say I was leaving today." Carly retorted.

"Sure does look like it." Zach said as he pointed to one of her packed bag that was sitting in the living room.

"So, I like to be prepared. Besides I never said I was staying here for any length of time. I have to move on to my final destination."

"Which is?" He questioned and held out the pamphlets in his hand to her.

"Which is none of your concern." She said as she took the pamphlets out of his hand.

"Dully noted." He replied. "but I would hope our recent friendship would warrant at least a goodbye before you leave. Whenever that maybe."

"I wasn't going to up and leave without saying goodbye." She lied. "and I don't understand why my leaving or staying is so important to you."

"You're a lot a fun to have around and I was hoping you'd stay a bit longer so I could get to know you better."

_You mean find out all my deep dark secrets. The little voice in Carly's head said. _"I would like that too, but I can't stay much longer. I have to move on soon."

"Soon as in today, tomorrow?" Zach asked.

"Soon as in, I'll let you know." Carly said.

"So we are still on for today then." Zach said with a smile.

"_Damn he was handsome when he smiled like that." Carly thought_. "Yes, we are still on for today. If you could stop interrogating me and let me finish getting ready." She said. She was desperate to get rid of him so she could stop fielding all these questions.

"Ok, then I'll meet you in the lobby in …." Zach was looking at his watch.

"In an hour." Carly finished for him,

"Ok. In an hour. You're not going to disappear on me as soon as I close this door, are you?" He asked.

"No I'm not. I'll see you in an hour. You just better come through with all these so called famous people I'm supposed to be meeting."

Zach smiled and said, "Will do." as he closed the door.

*********************************************************************

Sonny paced the waiting room floor as he waited for Dr. Drake to come in from Jason's surgery.

"Sit down." Sam insisted from one of the many chairs that lined the room's wall. "You're driving me crazy with that pacing. Jason will be fine, I'm not worried about it. He's too stubborn to give up. I'm more worried about what is going to happen when he wakes up with his memories and finds out Carly isn't here."

"He's going to go ballistic and insist on going after her." Sonny said.

"Exactly." Sam said. "We can't let him. Not until he is fully healed and he won't want to wait that long. Have you had any luck tracking her down?"

"We know she took the bus. The bus driver remembers her, but doesn't remember which stop she got off on for good since she got off for some time at everyone. That's the only reason he remembered her because he thought it was strange that she kept getting off and back on the bus. That bus stopped in Pine Valley and when we sent someone to the bus station we found out she bought another ticket the same day she called and that ticket was to Pittsburg. Bus driver remembers her because she got on and off so much, but doesn't know which stop she got off of for good. We have people going to Pittsburg now. They should be there shortly."

"We?" Sam questioned. "Alcazar has his men assisting in the search."

"You're willingly working with Lorenzo Alcazar? Damn, Carly must really be in trouble." Sam observed.

"She will be if any of our enemies realize who she is and that she is on her own. She is the best bargaining chip ever and no one is going to resist using her to get either me or Alcazar to bow down to there requests. She is out there alone with no protection. She is a sitting duck…"

"and once Jason realizes this there will be no way of stopping him from going after her." Sam finished his sentence. "

"Right." Sonny told her.

"Can we not tell him? We can tell him she is still locked up in that place and that is why she is not here." Sam said.

"Won't work. He knows Carly too well. There are no four walls that would keep her away from him in his time of need. Plus when he finds out the truth you and I would be history. He would never forgive us. Nope, we're going to have to tell him and then try and get him not to go after her so soon." Sonny told Sam.

"Never will happen. He's as good as gone once he wakes." Sam said.

Dr. Drake came in to the room and both Sam and Sonny stood in anticipation of the news on Jason. "Surgery was a success." Dr. Drake told them. "I was able to remove the entire tumor and Jason is resting in recovery. We won't know if he retained his memories until he wakes up in a few hours. You can go see him one at a time if you like. His mother is in there with him now."

Sam was so happy she jumped into Dr. Drakes arms and gave him a huge hug. Sonny shook his hand and the both rushed out to recovery. Feelings of relief ran through Sonny's veins, but there was also a twinge of fear. Jason was not going to be happy that he had let Carly run away. He was not going to be happy with him at all.


	7. Chapter 6

Carly leaned over the edge of the rail so she could feel the breeze coming off the water better. She loved being on a yacht. She hadn't been on one since she was with Lorenzo and that was sometime ago. A lot had happened since then and she could let it all go for the moment when she was on the edge of what felt like eternity as the breeze blew back her hair and ruffled her turquoise sundress. She felt freedom and for a little while her problems seemed insignificant in comparison to the vast water in front of her.

Zach came up from below and saw Carly leaning into the breeze. Her hair was blowing wildly behind her. Her dress was beautifully flowing backwards and she looked like an angel. Her beauty was beyond any word he could think of at the time. He slowly walked up behind her. He could smell her hair. It smelled like lavender. He closed his eyes for one second as the scent enveloped him. Damn, this woman was getting to him. There was no way he wanted her to leave. He had to convince her to stay, with him.

"Penny for your thoughts" He whispered in her ear. He must have startled her because she jumped slightly and Zach put his arms around her waist to steady her. Heat flared between them as soon as he touched her. He only hoped she felt it too.

"Oh." Carly said when Zach's arms went around her and pulled her back close to his chest. Then her body betrayed her mind and relaxed back into him. Swaying to the water in his arms. "My thoughts?" She said. "I wasn't really thinking. I was just enjoying the freedom of being on the water."

Zach held her as she began to explain how being on the water made her feel. He barely heard a word. All he could hear and feel was the rise and fall of her chest as she leaned up against him. The smell of her hair, the feel of her dress as it flowed back and brushed his legs. He watched a spot on her neck that was revealed by the breeze and he wanted desperately to gently place his lips on it and taste her. She had taste as sweet as she smelled. She must have either asked him a question or finished because she stopped talking and was quietly swaying in his arms. "Would you like some breakfast?" He once again whispered in her ears. "I brought up a fruit platter, some juice and some coffee."

The tiny hairs on the back of Carly's neck stood up when she felt his breath on her skin. His arms around her felt strong, inviting and safe. She wanted to allow herself to stay wrapped in them all day. Just for today. What would be the harm? She was leaving tomorrow anyway. She could indulge herself for one day. She leaned her head back so she was looking up into his face. His rugged, gorgeous face. "I would like that." She said and turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

Zach stood there for a second with Carly inches away from him. Then he let his arms drop and took a step back to give her room. He took her by one hand and led her to the table he had set up on deck. There was a fruit platter with strawberries, melon, and grapes also a few cubes of cheese adorned the middle. He had a carafe of apple juice and another of coffee on the table along with sugar and cream. He had tried to think of everything she would need.

Carly sat down across from Zach and smiled at the layout in front of her. "You made this?" She questioned.

"I ordered it from the country club." Zach said. "They brought it on board with a few other things I requested"

"I can only imagine what else you requested." Carly said with a smirk on her face.

Zach reached down and picked a grape and reached towards Carly. Carly's disloyal mouth opened and accepted the fruit he placed on her tongue. It was the sweetest grape she ever tasted. "These are delicious." She told him. "You should try some and she plucked a handful of grapes and fed them to Zach one at a time until his cheeks were puckered out like a chipmunk.

Carly laughed allowed as Zach tried to chew the grapes. Zach almost choked as he tried not to laugh himself. He couldn't even smile and her laugh made him want too. Her laugh was as infectious as her smile. He quickly chewed the grapes and when he finally swallowed. Carly stopped laughing. "I'm sorry that wasn't very nice of me. I have no idea what came over me.

Zach laughed and picked up two strawberries and plunged them into her mouth. Then he laughed. "That's the quietest you've been since when met. "Ha, Ha, Ha." Carly said as she finished chewing.

She got up to go back to the rail and look out over the water just as a speed boat came flying by close to the yacht. The waves it made sent the yacht tipping to the side and Carly fell back a few steps and Zach was right there to catch her and turn her in his arms till she faced him. He couldn't wait another second he had to taste her and see if she was as sweet as those grapes. His lips captured hers. _Sweet _was the only thought in his mind as her melted into her.

*********************************************************************

Sam had sat beside Jason all night. He was out of recovery and in his own room. Dr. Drake said he would be out of it most of the night, and he was. She was now patiently waiting for him to come too. The doctor had lowered his medication and said he should come to any minute now. They would soon know if the surgery was a success and Jason was able to retain all his memories.

"Did you get some sleep?" Sonny asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well." She said as she sat up in the chair. "I'm a little nervous. I wish he would just wake up so we could know for sure he was ok."

"Wake up. Who could sleep with the two of you making so much noise?" Jason said in a groggy voice.

Sam eyes grew wide. "Jason. Are you ok? How do you feel?" She asked in enthusiasm. "Let me get the doctor." She said and raced out the room before Jason could answer any of her questions.

Sonny came over to the side of the bed. "Can you remember?" He asked.

"I think I can. I know who you are and I remember how we met." He paused and looked around the room. "Where's Carly?"


	8. Chapter 7

Carly's body responded and fell into the kiss. His lips were soft, but demanding and she felt sparks dance on her skin. _"No! No! No!"_ Her inner voice screeched in her head and brought her feet back down to earth. She pulled back away from his lips and then took a bewildered step back.

Damn she tasted so good. Sweeter than the grapes she had plowed in his mouth. She tasted like an exotic fruit that only grew in the rarest of places. She responded to his kiss with passion and fire and he was so tempted to slip his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss so he could have the full effect. Then suddenly she pulled away and stood before with a dazed but confused look on her face. Obviously unsure of what she had just allowed her body to do. The silence between them was killing him and he opened his mouth to speak the same time she must have made the same realization and had opened hers to do the same. Their words stumbled over each other and then there was silence again. Zach went first, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but in my defense I've wanted to do that since the day we met. I did hold out a long time." He smirked. "But I promise." He continued before she could speak "I won't do it again unless you ask me too."

Carly gave him a half smile in response. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but I don't think I'll be asking. I'm not looking for any complications right now."

"I'm not trying to be one." Zach answered "but you didn't say never so I'll take that."

"It doesn't matter anyway because I'll be leaving town soon." Carly said and then went over to the table to pour herself a glass of juice in attempt to take the taste of him off her lips. It was hard to stay rational when she could still taste him all over her mouth.

"About that. Why are you leaving again?" He asked

"I have things to do?"

"Like?"

"Like things. Why?"

"I was just wondering why you suddenly have to leave. When you arrived I was under the impression you would be staying for sometime."

"Well, I changed my mind?"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me twenty questions? My plans changed."

"Do your plans changing have anything to do with the two thugs that were asking questions about you at the bus station?"

"There was someone looking for me at the bus station?" Carly said with great concern in her voice and sat down in the chair. "And just how do you know about it?"

"I could tell from day one you were running from something. No credit card or driver's license. No reservation. It wasn't hard to figure out. I had a few people looking out at the bus station and around town for anyone asking questions" Zach explained.

"And?" Carly questioned.

"Two guys showed up late yesterday with a picture of you asking questions at the bus station. I was told the only information they were able to get was that you purchased a ticket to Pittsburg and left early yesterday morning. It appears you covered your tracks pretty well and sent them on a wild goose chase."

"I can only hope so." Carly said underneath her breathe.

"Do you want to tell me who and what you are running from?" Zach demanded.

Carly sighed and slunk forward in the chair and placed her hands on her forehead. "My ex-husbands and I'm not running. I just walked away very quickly."

"Husbands…as in more than one."

"Just two and they both are very protective of me so much I can't breathe around them. I left to get some space and be on my own for awhile."

"Well your ex's must be very powerful men because the men looking for you were no run of the mill PIs. They were professionals. Who exactly are your ex-husbands?"

Carly's inner voice was screaming at her to keep quite, but part of her wanted to confide in Zach. "Sonny Corinthos and Lorenzo Alcazar." She whispered.

"Repeat that. I thought you just said two of the most notorious crime lords on the east coast."

"They're not crime lords." Carly defended. "They're businessmen."

"If you want to use the term loosely I guess you can call them businessmen."

"How in the world did you get hooked up with men like that? Not only hooked up you married them. Both." Zach rubbed his forehead in frustration. "And these men are looking for you. You are in some serious danger."

"No I'm not. They just want me back in Port Charles where they can watch me and protect me. They're not after me to hurt me. I just don't want to be found. I'm tired of living that life. I want a life away from the violence. I want to be on my own. I haven't been that way in over ten years. I've always had someone looking out for me. Jason, Sonny, Lorenzo. I want to look after myself for awhile and find out who I am again." She dropped her head down in frustration. "Not like you can understand any of that."

"If you only knew my story." Zach told her. "I can relate more than you know. My problem is that you are out here on your own with no protection. What if someone recognized you? Someone who is not as nice as me. I can understand why your ex's are so hot to get you back to Port Charles where you would be safe."

"I'm going to go back. Just not right now."

"And you want to leave Pine Valley? To go where?"

"I have no idea. I was thinking of leaving the country, but my passport is at home in Port Charles and there is no way I'm going back there to get it."

"So stay here. They have already been here looking and left. They won't be coming back through here and at least if you stay I can protect you."

"What you say makes sense, but if I stay it is not for your protection it's because it's the best tactical move to make at this time." Carly stood up and moved towards him. "Don't get any ideas in your head like I need you or something, because that is not happening."

"You're just afraid I'll kiss you again. Don't worry I keep my word. I won't kiss you till you ask me too."

"Good, because I won't be asking." Carly said and her inner voice laughed at the lie.

*********************************************************************

"Where's Carly?" Jason asked again when Sonny didn't immediately answer.

Sonny stuttered over Carly's name and was about to try and tell him that he lost her, but was saved when Dr. Drake came into the room with Sam. Sonny sighed in relief. He did not want to have that conversation with Jason just yet.

"So how are you feeling?" Patrick asked Jason.

"Like someone ran over my head with a truck." He replied.

"Any nausea, double vision?" Patrick asked as he used his pin light to focus on Jason vision.

"None." Jason replied

"Memories?" Patrick asked. "Do you remember where you are and why?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who your parents are?"

"Monica and Alan Quartermaine." He answered.

"Good, any other memories?"

"All of them." Jason said. "I remember everything."

"We successfully removed the entire tumor and since your memories are intact I would say the surgery was a success. You will need to spend the next few days in the hospital, but barring no complications you should be able to leave by Friday."

"That's great news." Sam said and gave Jason a tentative hug and kiss.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning." Patrick said.

Sam sat down next to Jason. "This is great news we should celebrate. How 'bout some Jello?" She teased.

"Jason tried to laugh but his throat was dry and it came out hoarse. "It is great news. Where's Carly? I want to tell her myself."


	9. Chapter 8

Sam and Sonny shared an uneasy look. Each waiting for the other to say something. Jason noticed the shared look and managed to sit himself up in bed. The pain the simple movement caused was etched all over his faced. He looked directly at Sonny this time. "Where is Carly?" He asked his tone saying for the final time.

"Carly?" Sonny stuttered. "Carly is…Carly is…"

"Gone" Sam said finishing Sonny's statement. "Carly is gone. She once again managed to make everything in life about her. Even your surgery."

Jason looked at Sonny. "She's gone" The hairs on the back of Jason's neck stood up in anticipation of his next question, "What do you mean by.." He swallowed, "gone?"

"Oh not that." Sonny reassured him. "She just left town on her own. No one knows where she is. She was released from the mental health place and just disappeared."

Jason did not like the sound of this. Why would Carly just leave everyone she loved? What would make her leave her boys behind? Make her leave him behind?" "How was she allowed to leave if she wasn't better?"

"She's better. Lainey released her. She just chooses not to come back to town. She said she needs to be alone for awhile to find herself again." Sonny took his left hand and wipes it hard down his lips and chin. "I'm not sure what she has to find, but she's adamant about finding it, alone."

"She's just being selfish as usual." Sam said.

Jason ignored the dig and went back to something Sonny has said. "You said she told you why she left. So you've spoken to her recently."

"She called yesterday to check on you and the boys and to tell me she was alright not to look for her she'll be back when she's ready."

"Ok, so we know she's safe. Do you know anything else?" Jason questioned Sonny.

"We know she took a cab from the mental place to the bus station where she bought a ticket to Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. We have eyewitness' seeing her get on the bus and getting off and back on at all the stops along the way. The bus driver remembers letting her off in Pine Valley. According to Spinelli she gets on and off at each stop to make cash withdrawals from either a bank branch or an ATM. She's using cash only. No credit cards, no cell phone. This is why it's been hard to track her movements."

"So let's go to Pine Valley." Jason said trying to sit up higher in his bed and swing his feet down.

"Whoa." Sonny said stopping Jason from getting out of the bed. "She's not there anymore. She stayed one night and the next day she left on a bus to Pittsburg. We have eyewitness that saw her buy the ticket and get aboard. The bus driver just isn't sure if she made it all the way to Pittsburg as she was getting off and on the bus at every stop. I have people in Pittsburg looking for her."

"And so does Alcazar." Sam added. "So there's no need for you to go running off after right after you just had brain surgery."

"Alcazar?" He questioned.

Sam answered before Sonny could explain, "She's his ex-wife too. He's worried also and for no reason I should add. Carly is somewhere sitting on a beach getting the best tan ever. She's going to come back looking like a Caribbean goddess and you two would have put yourself through hell for no reason."

"It's too dangerous for her to be alone. If someone from the business recognizes her they can use her as leverage against both Sonny and Alcazar." Jason fussed back.

"And you." Sam added underneath her breathe, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Yes and me." Jason answered her. "I need to get her back." Jason painfully sat up further in the bed and swung his legs around toward the floor. Sonny caught his legs mid-swing and forced them back on to the bed.

"I have it covered." Sonny said forcefully. There is nothing you can do that the men in the field aren't already doing. You need fully recover so you can help me deal with her when we get her back. She's not going to be a happy camper. Besides she should be calling soon to check on you. I'll hang around here so you can talk to her. Maybe she'll come home for you."

Jason painfully nodded in agreement and laid back in the bed. "I want to talk to her today or I'll go after her."

*********************************************************************

Zach brought the yacht into port around two o'clock. He hadn't meant to stay on the water for so long. His plan was to take her to country club around noon for lunch, but she was enjoying the water so much he had stayed out longer. He enjoyed watching her long sleek body hang over the rail, her arms outstretched in a classic Titanic poise. Her long blond curls swaying in the wind behind her. She was beautiful. He wanted to go over and take her in his arms and kiss her again and again and again. Instead he dealt with his desire by trying to focus on maneuvering the yacht around in a circle. When they finally docked and they both were famished.

Zach exited the yacht first and then held his hand out to Carly to help her exit. Fire danced on his hand where she touched. This woman was going to drive him insane. He tried to ignore the burn she left on his skin. "So, are ready to eat?" Zach asked.

"I'm more that ready." Carly answered and then looked down at her watch. When they entered the country club Carly looked down at her watch again. "Is there a store in her where I can get one of those cell phones you purchase minutes on? I want something they can't trace me with."

Zach led her to the gift shop in the country club where she was able to find disposable phones. She purchased a sleek silver phone and one thousand minutes to go with it. He then led her toward the country club dinning room. Carly stopped half way to the Matera Dee. Zach had taken several steps more before he noticed she was not with him. He stopped and turned back towards her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I want to make a real quick call first." She said.

He could tell by the distance she had put between them she wanted to make the call in private so he replied, "I'll go get the table." He waked away to the dining room entrance speaking to the Matera Dee.

Carly quickly pulled her newly purchase cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open to dial Sonny's number. She had been waiting all day to call and check on Jason. When she was on the boat hanging over the rail, watching the waves lap up against the large vessel all she could do was think about Jason. Worry about Jason. She was there with her arms stretched out across the water saying silent prayers for Jason. She dialed the number and it rang. Once, twice, "Corinthos" the voice came from the other end.

"It's Carly. How is he? Was the surgery a success?" She asked one question right after another.

"Hear for yourself." Sonny said and gave the phone to Jason.

"Jase." She said in a small timid voice."

"It's me." He replied. "The surgery was successful. The tumor is gone and I have my memories back."

"That's wonderful." Carly said this time her voice growing in strength.

"Carly," Jason said, "Just where are you. I woke up and asked for you and I was told you're gone."

"I'm sorry Jase, but I had to get away for awhile in order to keep myself sane."

"Yeah about that. I owe you an apology. I should have been there for you. The one time you needed me most and I wasn't there for you."

"It's ok, you were sick."

"But it still must have hurt you."

"I got over it. You're forgiven."

"So where can I come pick you up from?"

"I'm not coming home. At least not yet."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"I left for me. I need to be alone. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. I've relied on you for too long. I need to learn to take care of myself again."

"Carly I'm coming after you." Jason declared and Carly knew he meant it.

"Jase you need to stay in the hospital and heal."

"I need to know you're safe."

"I am."

"No you're not."

Carly looked up to see Zach walking towards her. "Look I have to go. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'll find you. I always do. You know that." Jason stated.

"I love you too, Jase." She said and then hung up just as Zach reached her.

"You ready." Zach asked and she shook her to indicate she was. Then Zach led her into the dining room his arm possessively around her waist.

_She had said I love you, Jase. She was in love with Sonny's enforcer. Was that why she was on the run? Maybe the true reason was because Sonny had caught her with his enforcer. Maybe she was on the run from a jealous ex-husband bent out for revenge. But then why wouldn't Jason be with her. Would he let her go out on her own? Without protection? A thousand different scenarios were playing out in his head. He pushed them aside to analyze later as they reached there table and he pulled out the chair for Carly. He would definitely revisit this new information later._


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a week since they went out on the yacht. Since then they had eaten almost every meal together. They started out eating at the casino and the country club but by the end of the week Zach was cooking for her and they were eating in his penthouse. She enjoyed his company. Almost a little too much. Her inner voice had to keep reminding her why she was here and not to fall for this guy. She reassured herself that she wasn't falling. She was just enjoying his company. He knew the truth of who she was and did not seem to care. He never brought it up or asked questions about it. It was like he understood what she was trying to do. She was trying to re-create herself. Carly put on her earrings and took one more look in the mirror before she headed across the hall for dinner.

Zach had spent the last week with Carly. He spent almost all his free time with her and found himself watching the clock as the day went on as he rather be with her instead of doing his job. She was fun to be with. She made him laugh. They talked about the casino, their likes and dislikes. Her children. She had met Erica Kane at the last visit to the country club and she was fascinated by her. He had shared the story of how he had met her. Then they also did other things together like just sit and watch TV or a movie. She loved music and they would play some and dance together all alone in the penthouse.

There was a knock at the door that reminded him he was expecting company. He turned down the burner on the food he was cooking and covered it. He was cooking for her again. He wasn't the greatest cook, but Carly didn't seem to mind. She wasn't a finicky eater she enjoyed anything from burgers and beer to filet minion with champagne.

He made his way to open the door and had to catch his breathe when he opened it and saw her. It was something that was happening more frequently than he would have like. His breath would catch in his throat and he would have to swallow hard just to be able to form a word. She was gorgeous in what ever she wore. Tonight she was wearing a pair of low cut blue jeans and white tank top. A pair of gold studs decorated her ears and white wedge heeled sandals adorned her feet.

"Hi" he said. "Come on in"

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She had started doing that a couple of days ago. She probably meant nothing by it, but it was driving him insane. The feel of her lips on his skin even for that short amount of time. Her breathe softly on his cheek. Ughhh…if this woman only knew what she was doing to his body. He shoved the lustful feelings aside and reminded himself to be a gentleman. He escorted her in to the living room and she took a seat. He went to the kitchen and checked on their meal. A simple one of spaghetti and meatballs. Actually he had only made the spaghetti. He cooked the meatballs, but the restaurant downstairs had actually made them. Along with the garlic bread they also supplied. He drained the pasta and made two plates.

"Do you need any help?" Carly called from the other room.

"No thanks, I'm almost done." Zach called back just setting the table.." His last word drawn out as he turned to find Carly standing behind him.

"Let me get the glasses." She said and then pointed to a cabinet. "The one to the left." Zach said and pointed to the cabinet where the glasses were. Carly reached up to retrieve them and placed them on the table. The table was small. Just right for two people. It was an intimate setting. One Carly was growing use to with Zach. Zach motioned for her to sit and placed the plates on the table. Then poured the wine.

"Very nice." Carly said. "I hope it taste as good as it looks." She smiled. "Not like that experiment you made the other night." She laughed.

Zach sat down across from her. "That was not an experiment it was a Scottish dish that just didn't taste well when cooked in America." Carly laughed allowed. "If that's your story." "It is and I'm sticking to it." Zach replied and raised his glass. She met his glass and they toasted. They ate in silence for the next few minutes. Zach mind was busy thinking of ways he could bring up the past. He had been curious for days now. She had told him stories about her kids and had accidentally mentioned Sonny or Jason a few times. Each time she immediately changed the subject. He wanted to know why she was so desperate to run away from these people she obviously loved. What had they done to her? He could only imagine the type of life she had being married to a gangster for so long. She must have lived in fear all the time. How could he get her to open up and trust him?

"This is good." She said breaking the silence. "It's almost as good as Sonny's." Silence filled the room again and she went back to eating. Zach wasn't going to let the opportunity go by. "So Sonny's a good cook?" He asked. She ignored his question and continued to eat. He didn't push further but decided to share a little if his past in hopes that she would reciprocate.

"Carly, I know how you feel. It's hard to leave behind everyone and start over." He told her.

"How would you know?" She snapped. "Have you ever left your children and family behind in order to get yourself together? You have no idea how I feel."

"You're wrong. I left my whole life behind a long time ago. I do know what it's like to leave everything you are and know behind to start over. I've done it. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Carly's curiosity peaked. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My past." He replied. "I was not always the man you see here. I use to be the heir to an empire. My father was Alexander Cambias and I supposed to inherit a fortune. At least that was my father's plan."

Carly placed her fork down and starred at Zach. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. My birth certificate reads Alexander Cambias Jr. When I was a teenager I realized I didn't want anything to do with my father or his money. My father was a great businessman, but a lousy father and role model. I got out the only way I could think of, I faked my own death. Alexander Cambias Jr died and Zach Slater was born."

Carly's mouth dropped open even further as Zach explained how he had faked his own death. At first she didn't believe him, but he went into such detail that she was sure he was telling the truth. He had done what she was trying to do. Well she wasn't trying to go to that degree. She did want to return soon. She just wanted to start her life over and make it hers again not Sonny's or Jason's. She wanted to be her own woman.

Zach didn't want the conversation to go too deep. His intention was not to started a poor me session it was to get her to realize she was not alone. She could share her feelings with him and he would understand. Zach stood up and began to clear the table and changed the subject. "I have some DVDs in the other room you can choose which one we watch tonight.

Carly shook herself out of her thoughts and replied, "I hope they're not all shoot'em up flicks like last time."

"No this time I have a variety." Zach pointed to the movies on the coffee table in the living room.

Carly went over and looked through them and had her final pick in her hands when Zach came out the kitchen. "This one." She said with a slight smile knowing she had picked the ultimate chick flick in the bunch. It was called "Closer" a movie about the relationship between two couples. She had seen it before and it was a real sexy movie. She didn't know why, but she wanted to test his declaration that he would not kiss her again unless she asked.

"Fine with me." He said and took the movie from her to place in the DVD player.

*********************************************************************

Jason reached for another white T and placed it in the duffle bag. He shoved a pair of jeans in the bag. He had been released from the hospital three days ago and that was the last time he had talked to Carly. She had called to let him know she was ok and to check on him. He was surprised by how happy she had sounded and it gave him solace that at least she was enjoying herself, but then two days had past by. He hadn't heard from her in two days. Two long excruciating days. His mind was wandering with all the things that could have happened to her in two days. She could have run into one of Sonny's enemies and taken hostage. But then they would have had a ransom demand by now. He shoved a couple of boxers into the duffle bag. He heard a noise and looked up to find Sam in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "The doctor told you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"I'm going after Carly." He announced and continued to pack.

"Like hell you are." Sam declared. "Carly does not need you to go traipsing all over looking for her. The selfish winch is fine. She's not in any danger. She just wants to be the center of your attention and you're falling for it, again."

Jason's head snapped toward Sam and his blue eyes danced with menace, "I'm getting sick and tired of your comments. If anyone is a selfish winch it would be you. Stop being jealous over my relationship with Carly. It comes with the package and if you can't handle it don't be here when I get back." Jason picked up the duffle bag and his leather jacket and left.


	11. Chapter 10

Jason wasn't sure where he was going. The last confirmation they received was that Carly had taken a bus from Pine Valley to Pittsburg. The trail went completely cold from there. No one remembered seeing her get off the bus in Pittsburg and no one recognized her at the bus station or the taxi drivers. Pittsburg was a big city and it would take time to search. His gut was telling him she was not in Pittsburg. She was leading them on a wild goose chase. Sonny and Alcazar were falling for it, but he wasn't. Carly was probably right under their noses. He would start by searching every town the bus stopped at between here and Pine Valley. More than likely Carly had doubled back to one of those towns.

Not knowing where she was ate at him everyday. It was like part of his soul was missing when he came out of the surgery and realized she was gone. For months she was a stranger to him. He knew her name, but that was it. Then he woke up from surgery and all the feelings he had for her were there. Carly was the constant in his life. She was the earth beneath his feet and now she was gone. He felt like he was falling into a bottomless pit. He needed her in his life. He knew he was being selfish after everything she had gone through and faced without him, but he was ok with it. If was selfish of him to need her than he was a selfish man, because he could not endure any more days without knowing she was safely home. If she needed to work through things they would do it together like they always have. There was no reason for her to stay away any longer when he was well again. She needed to come back to him.

*********************************************************************

Carly lay curled up on the couch in Zach's arm. His hard body felt good underneath her cheek. She had fallen asleep on the movie. She looked up to find Zach was watching her. She whispered his name and he brushed his hand through her hair. She said his name again and he answered her in a whisper of his own. "Yes." He continued to brush her hair. She didn't look up at him she just whispered the secret, "I went crazy back in Port Charles. I mean literally. Living that life drove me insane. I was just released right before I came here." Zach remained silent he just continued to rake her hair with his fingers. Carly went on, "So many things happened to me. I was kidnapped for months while I was pregnant. Was shot in my head while I was giving birth. My oldest son was kidnapped and presumed dead. I even had a funeral for him. My best friend came back from the dead for revenge and stole my husband. It was all too much for me and I cracked. Now I'm afraid if I go back there it will happen again. I'm afraid to go home."

Zach reached down for her chin and positioned her face so she could see him. "You have been through more that any human being should have to endure. The fact that you lasted so long without cracking is amazing. The fact that you are here now whole and sane shows how strong of a woman you are. Being afraid it will happen again is a realistic fear that will keep you from putting yourself in that situation again." His accent was growing thick as he tried to make his point. "I have only known you for a short amount of time, but I have come to realize you have a will of steel and will not be moved when challenged. If you remember how and why you got here, you will never repeat those mistakes again." He pulled her into an embrace and he could feel the tears damp on her cheeks. She pulled away and snuggled back up in his arms. Her head lying on his chest and tears she had been holding back for awhile began to stream down her face. Zach felt the wetness against his shirt and ignored it. He didn't want to make a big deal of her crying. He just wanted to be there for her so he sat back in the chair took her head and placed it on his lap and brushed her golden locks as she wept.

Carly woke up a little groggy the next morning. It took her a few minutes to obtain her bearings. Then she felt Zach underneath her and she remembered. She had opened up to him. She wasn't sure why. It may have been because he had trusted her with his past or the fact that she felt safe with him, but either way the deed was done. She had told him about her fight for her sanity and he had not judged her for it. Her movement must have woken Zach because he began to stir. He looked down at her. "Good morning." He said and stretched his upper body. She could only imagine how uncomfortable he must have been all night. She slowly raised herself up till she was sitting next to him. His golden brown eyes pierced her soul. It was like they shared an intimate connection now that they have both shared a part of themselves not many others saw. "I'll get out of your way." She said and then began to get up. "I know you have to get ready for work." Zach took her by her hand. "I'm the boss remember. I can take the day off if I want too." He pulled her towards him and their faces were inches apart. "Ask me." He whispered in a breathless voice. Carly hesitated and then obliged him, "Kiss me." She said and she barley got the words out before Zach had captured her mouth and made it his.

*********************************************************************

Jason had stopped at a couple of towns on the route and at first glance he knew Carly wouldn't spend more than five minutes in the town. She may be trying to avoid them, but she had certain standards. He decided to go straight to Pine Valley and then work his way backwards. At least people had seen her there and they were sure she stopped there. At least for one night. He would scour the hotels and see if anyone remembered her. He was determined to find her.


	12. Chapter 11

The kiss was soft and sensual, but yet held underlying need for something more passionate. Zach had one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him till they were one. Carly had her hands wrapped around his waist and she pressed herself closer and closer as the need built in her. Finally the need for air parted them. Carly looked up into Zach's eyes and recognition of what she was doing swarmed her. She pulled back from him. "We can't do this." She said.

"Do what?" Zach asked. "Kiss?"

"I can't do this right now. I can't be in a relationship." Carly said

"Relationship? Who said anything about a relationship?" Zach question with a boyish grin and heavy accent. "I just want you for your body." He said playfully and pulled her close to him.

She resisted and once again pulled away. Her face was very serious. "I'm not planning on staying very long in Pine Valley. The last thing we both need is to become involved. I have a family and friends that I have to return to soon. You have a life here and a business to run. We should get too wrapped up into each other."

"Hold on now. You give yourself way too much credit. You act like I'm going to fall under your spell or something. I'm a very big boy and I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. Now if you're afraid that you'll fall deeply in love with me and decide to abandon your family and friends. That I can't do anything about. That is just the normal affect I have on woman." His accent was heavy and Carly couldn't help the smile it inspired. She loved to listen to him talk.

"I'm not worried about falling under your spell." She said and gave him a playful push in his chest. He grabbed her hand pulled her near again and kissed her. "I think you protest too much." Zach said and then kissed her again. This time the kiss was demanding and passionate. Carly fell right into it, returning the desperation and need. Then she pulled away and took two steps back while holding out her hand to Zach indicating him not to come closer. "I'm serious." She said. "I come with a lot of baggage and the last thing you need is for my past to come crashing down around you."

Zach's face grew very serious. "Your past doesn't bother me. I'm not afraid of Sonny Corinthos or any other of your ex's. We both come with a past and baggage. I'm not trying to ask for your hand in marriage or a long term commitment, but I do plan to be with for as long as we both see fit and I don't really care who from your past objects."

Carly sighed, "Jason is not just anyone. If he thinks you're out to hurt me…"

"He'll protect you. Just like he should. I'm not going to hurt you and Jason Morgan just better get used to the idea because I can be just as protective of you as he is." Zach reached out his hand to her. She placed her small hand in his. "Can't we just take this one day at a time and see where it leads. Let's not worry about our past or who has to leave. Let's just live in the moment and let fate take care of the rest." He gently tugged her close and cupped the side of her face. Stroking her cheek with his thumb. "The only commitment I want from you right now is that I can kiss you again." Carly nodded in approval and Zach captured her mouth with his.

*********************************************************************

Jason was close to falling asleep while driving his motorcycle by time he reached Pine Valley. It wasn't too late, but he was still recovering from surgery and was not one hundred percent as of yet. He wanted to hit the bus station tonight, but since his eyes were barely staying open he decided to crash for the night and start looking in the morning. There wasn't that many places to stay at in town. He had choice from a run down motel called the Pine Cone to the exclusive Country Club. Neither suited his taste so he ended up in the parking lot of Pine Valley's only casino.

"Good evening" The receptionist greeted him at the check in desk.

"Hi" He said in return. "I need a room for a couple of nights." Jason told her.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"No, I don't I was hoping you had some openings." Jason said.

The receptionist gave him a smile and her hands went sailing across the keyboard. "You're in luck. We had a cancellation and a room is available for the next two nights." She smiled up at Jason. "I just need a driver's license and a major credit card."

Jason pulled out his wallet and handed her both. Her hand lingered across his as she took the credentials. She clicked away at the keyboard, swiped a key and handed it to him. "You're in room 2304. Just take the elevator to the second floor and turn left. Your room should be down the hall on the right hand side. Would you like someone to help you with your bags?" She asked as she looked down at the leather duffle bag he had at his feet.

"No thanks. I can manage." He said as he picked up his bag.

Jason made his way to his room. It was a decent enough room. He took a shower and then lay in the bed. He would start looking for her tomorrow. He had a good feeling about this town. She might be here or somewhere close by. He took a deep breath. He would never forgive himself for not being there for her when she needed him most. He had to find her and make it up to her. He had to tell her how much he regretted it and needed her in his life. He needed to tell her how shaken he was when he woke up and she wasn't there. Sonny and Alcazar wanted her back so they could be sure she was safe. He wanted the same, but he also wanted her back for much more selfish reasons. He needed her.


	13. Chapter 12

The sound of his cell phone vibrating on the night stand woke Zach. He blindly reached for it and placed it to his ear. "Slater" He said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Slater, but you said to call right away if someone was asking about Ms. Benson."

Zach's eyes opened wide and he sat up in the bed. "Someone has been asking?" He questioned

"Yes, a man that checked in late last night showed me a picture of her this morning and asked had I seen the woman in the photograph."

"What did you say?"

"I said what you told me too. I told him that I never seen the woman before, but I don't know if he believed me. He was a big man and looked real serious. I got nervous and stumbled over my words some."

"You did fine Denise." Zach soothed. "Is he still here?"

"No he left after he spoke to me. I haven't seen him return."

"You say he checked in last night. Can you tell me his name and what room he is in?" Zach listened intently as he heard Denise's fingers clicking on the keyboard.

"Here it is." She said. "He checked last night around 11:30. His name is Jason Morgan and he is in room 2304."

Zach looked over at Carly who was lying next to him. She had stayed with him last night. They had watched movies and talked all night. She had gone across the hall and changed into her pajamas and came back with popcorn. It must have been about three o'clock in the morning when they had finally fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there in his bed. She looked like she belonged there. Now Jason Morgan was here to steal her away from him. Damn he hadn't had enough time with her. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "Thanks Denise." He said. "Please remind the rest of the staff that they should not be giving any information on Ms. Benson to anyone." He hung up the phone and looked over at Carly again. He brushed the stray hairs away from her face.

Carly felt the gentle touch of fingers on her skin and she remembered where she was. She had spent the night with Zach. Although they had not made love she still felt an intimacy growing between them. He had told her stories of his days in Las Vegas and she had shared stories of Florida and what had brought her to Port Charles. In between they had watched movies. She was cuddled up in Zach arms and he would occasionally place a kiss on her forehead or brush her lips and her body would catch on fire from it. Yet Zach was true to his word and was not rushing her, but taking it one day at a time. She was pretty sure he would not have to wait too many more days before her passion took over and she ripped his clothes off, but it was a nice gesture he was doing because she was pretty sure he felt the same. "Hey" She said to him as she opened her eyes.

"Hey yourself." He said back and her body began to melt from his voice.

She sat up and moved closer to him to be in his arms. He was stiff this morning. His body all tied in to strong hard knots. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Zach looked at her and for a split second he thought about not telling her, but he could never do that to her. "Carly dear, I have some news."

Carly pulled away from him and looked him directly into his eyes. They were serious. No sign of the playful man from the night before.

"Jason Morgan is here and he's looking for you." He told her.

"Jason? Are you sure? Jason should still be in Port Charles recovering from his surgery."

"I'm sure. He's been questioning the staff asking if anyone has seen you. He has a picture of you."

"What did they say?"

"They said what I told them too. That they never seen you before, but Denise thinks he may not have believed her since she was nervous and stumbled over her words."

"Jason can be intimidating when he wants too." She said. "Is he still here?"

"No, but he'll be back. He checked in last night. He has a room here."

Carly leaned back in the bed and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't ready just yet to face Jason. She had figured it would be another week before he found her.

"Carly dear, I can get rod of him if you want me too."

"No, no. I'll talk to him, besides Jason is not that easy to get rid of."

"Aren't you worried he's here to drag you back home?"

"Jason would never make me do something I didn't want to do. He's here to try and convince me to go back home and to make sure I'm safe."

"What about Sonny? If Jason knows where you are that means Sonny is not far behind."

"Jason would never let Sonny interfere with my life. Sonny will listen to Jason. I just need to talk to him and explain what I'm doing so he doesn't worry."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry hon, but Jason will flip out if he sees you. Let me prepare him first."

*********************************************************************

Jason spent most of the day checking the bus station, taxi cabs even the airport for any sign that someone had seen Carly, but he came up empty in all areas. Even at the bus station where people had remembered her before, they now were unsure to much time had elapsed. He went by the Pine Cone to see if she had checked in there, but no one had seen her. He tried to get in the Country Club, but they had a strict dress code and he was not appropriate enough to enter. He did however stay outside and ask patrons questions as they went in and out. Most rushed him away, others that stopped said they hadn't seen her. Maybe his instincts were wrong this time. It was about two o'clock when he started to return to the casino.

He was tired and his head ached a little. His plan was to take a short nap and then ask around the casino. There was something about the answer the receptionist gave him this morning that made his spidey sense go off. It could be that she was just afraid. He had that affect on people sometimes, but he wasn't going to let it slide then decided to investigate it further. He arrived at his room and was about to let himself in when he heard a noise from the other side of the door. He drew his weapon and slowly slid the key card. The door flung open and Jason pointed his weapon to the back of a woman. She flew around to look at him. "Don't point that thing at me, Jase." She said and he immediately lowered the weapon. Relief swarmed through him and he dropped the weapon on the nightstand and flew across the room to take Carly in his arms.


End file.
